This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is common to use ditch moldings on motor vehicles. Ditch moldings may be applied in relation to surface ditches to cover joints, seams and other unappealing features, or they may be applied in relation to surface ditches simply for aesthetic purposes. Because it is not always easy to attach molding directly to automobile body parts, molding is often attached using a specialized retainer clip.
A variety of automobiles now include a roof ditch that extends along a portion of the roof above the doors. The roof ditch is typically defined by the joint between the roof and the side panel of the automobile. Typically, the roof ditch is covered at least in part by a roof ditch molding or cover. Such molding typically has an interior support of metal or the like with a generally “C” shaped section profile. The interior support can be covered with a more pliable material such as rubber or the like which extends outwardly to engage sides of the roof ditch.
In many applications, retaining clips couple the roof ditch cover to corresponding weld studs positioned along the roof ditch. In some instances, the lateral position of the various weld studs relative to the side or sides of the ditch can vary along the roof ditch. Since the clip operates by coupling to both the ditch cover and the stud, such variation in the lateral positioning of the weld studs can cause the cover to engage the side of the roof ditch, which can prevent the retaining clip from being able to operatively couple with both the cover and weld stud. Even if coupling is not prevented, the overlying molding will tend to be out of position, which can result in functional or aesthetic deficiencies of the ditch cover. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a roof ditch molding retainer which accommodates lateral variations in the positioning of the weld studs along the length of the ditch molding.